System
by Spirits22
Summary: This is the first story i have written, it is about a 16 year old girl and her job, it takes us through her past, her present and the struggles that she is to face in the future.   i don't know about the whole rating thing i just picked a random one.


_System_

_Chapter 1 - Home sweet home_

_Sonya looked around herself. She was in a medium sized ally, big enough for a small car to get through but not really big enough for anyone to pay it much attention. Along one side of the ally ran dumpsters, overflowing with litter, the opposite side was littered with old newspapers and cardboard boxes were tramps had used to sleep before the winter came and they had to find warmer place to shelter. It stank of urine, alcohol and the smell of rotting food seeping from the dumpsters. Sonya was crouched behind the dumpster closest to the ally end, peering round she could see a man lead on the floor, a whole in his head and his eyes staring blankly at her. Standing over him was another man, this one was tall, he had his back to her but she could see his black hair and that he was wearing all black. He turned around, his face showing no expression. _

"_Daddy?" Sonya said. "What have you done to him?" _

"_Sonya" The man said, an unrecognisable expression seeping into his eyes. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."_

"_Sorry daddy, there were some boys, and they scared me."_

"_Come on, Its time to go, we have a long journey home."_

_Sonya gasped awake. There was a thud as something slipped off opf her pillow and onto the floor. Sighing, she untangled herself from the bed covers and picked it up. It was a photo of her, her mother and her father, shortly before her mothers death. That was probably why she had the dream. Sighing she had a shower and got changed. Her and her father were staying in a small hotel in London. All she had was a rucksack containing cloths, toiletries and a few personal items, like her sketch pad and the picture. There came a knock on the door leading into the adjoining room. _

"_Sonya?" Came her fathers voice. "Are you awake?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay, meet me in the foyer in five."_

"_Ummm, sure okay." She said frowning, her father usually made her go down to the foyer with him, he was very paranoid, saying that in his line of work he was entitled to be. See, her father was an assassin, no not the kind that get hired to kill a husbands mistress or get rid of a business opposition, but the kind that go round and kill criminals for the government, the hardcore drug dealers or the gang leaders, the ones that know body wants to go near. _

_Five minutes later she walked out of the elevator and into the foyer. Her father stood waiting. _

"_Hey, why are we leaving.?" she asked him. _

"_There was a small incident last night" her father said._

"_Like what? Whilst you were working? Were you seen?" She said, not giving him a chance to answer any of them. _

"_I am not at liberty to discuss it with you and you know that."_

" _Yes but I have a right to know of your in danger, if we are in danger."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Dad."_

"_Come on, Its time to go, we have a long journey home."_

"_Home, we have to go home."_

" _Yes." He said as they walked out of the hotel and got into the car. "I need to speak to system about the incident." _

"_Cant you do that through your laptop, I don't want to go home, I like travelling." _

"_No, we are going home, that's final." Sonya knew there was no point in trying to talk him around, once he set out to do something, he did it, and nothing can stop him, so she put in her headphone, turned on her ipod and settled down for the long journey home. _

_A few hours later they pulled up outside a large iron gate, the road beyond leading to a large mansion, or, unknown to the locals, systems base. It was a very modern building, large enough to house all of the assassins and their children, out back was a larger building, used for training the children, getting them ready for their future. Assassins were only permitted to have one child, and that child had to be taken away from its mother at birth, or all contact must be severed with the father, to stop them becoming attached to anyone but their mentor (Who is either their mother or father.) In the case of twins they only took one child, and left the other with its mother or father, then the government just make the parent and child disappear, and they came to the mansion. That was what life was like a life of loneliness and solitude._


End file.
